


It's Not Weird, Right?

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Series: The Red Book [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe is a bit thick, Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/M, Library Sex, Reading Out Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Ashe and Annette read a romance book about a knight and a princess, but it becomes apparent very quickly that the story isn't quite as wholesome as they believed... and that perhaps, they might want to act out what the fictional couple get up to.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: The Red Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729039
Kudos: 31





	It's Not Weird, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I love Ashenette! That's it! That's all of it :)
> 
> This story is tied into "A Fair Maiden" (Hubernie), but you don't need to read that one first. Perhaps I will create an actual story to do with this little book? Who knows! Anyway, enjoy!

Annette was sitting against the library wall with yet another book on Fodlan geography when Ashe ran up to her, holding a book.

“Look what I found in the training grounds Annette!” He handed her the book, and her eyebrows raised as she looked over it.

“A romance book?” She queried, and Ashe grinned.

“Ye– no! Well… that wasn’t why I brought it up here.” He blushed, and then frowned. “It’s about a knight actually, and I thought of you!”

Annette giggled, giving Ashe a kind look. “I’ve only just made it into my new class! I’m lucky the horses like me so much…”

“You’re not really easy to dislike, Annie.” Ashe squeezed himself next to her, and calming the heat in his chest, opened the book. “Romance books however?”

“Pfft, you love them!” Annette gave him a soft nudge, and Ashe nuzzled into her shoulder. While he’d never really said anything to her about it (or would dream of it!), he found her incredibly cute, and her increased affection towards him in the place of Mercedes certainly did cause him to struggle to keep his composure around her as she’d snuggle him at any given moment. Placing the book over his tightening trousers, he started to read out loud.

“He was but a nameless knight; his hair of no unique colour nor style, and his manner entirely proper. All he had known throughout his life was to be a stoic man, to serve, to put himself in the way of danger for others.” Ashe turned to Annette, wiggling his eyebrows, and Annette giggled, giving him an adoring look. “At his twenty-second year, he was tasked with the most important job of all– looking after the Princess of Bergenhet. He, along with nine other soldiers of high calibre, would watch her every move, and keep her safe from whatever harm was to befall her.”

“He sounds veeery similar to someone I know,” she whispered, breathing onto his neck. He laughed back, giving Annette a playful look, and she raised her eyebrows. “Go on!”

“She was a radiant beauty, he would note, as she woke up each morning, opening the gossamer curtains to her balcony as she’d brush her hair until it was perfectly wavy. When she went to bed, and would blow the candle next to her bed out, he would see her silhouette, barely hiding her lovely figure, and he would think about each soft curve as the light would fade from the sky.” Ashe continued reading, and Annette listened as he detailed the dramatic kidnap of the maiden by a commoner who claimed to be her father, and the knight had to go out and search for her.

It wasn’t until a fateful point when Ashe paused, and looked down at the page, not quite believing what he was reading.

“Is everything alright Ashe?” Annette asked, and Ashe swallowed, nodding.

“Yeah, this scene ahead seems a little bit… suggestive though.”

“That’s fine!” Annette gave him a grin, and he returned it, nervous. “We’re both adults.”

That was true. He started again, ignoring the warning signs littered across the page. “Soon, he found himself in the chambers of his lady, and his heartbeat quickened as he saw the figure inside the large canopy bed, made of old oak and surrounded by a sheer cream curtain. He slipped off his weathered shirt, revealing scars both old and new, and felt a growing in his trousers as he approached her bed.” He looked over to Annette, and felt his own arousal growing. Ashe could count on one hand his close female friends (in all honesty he’d only need one finger) and he knew he’d never broached the subject of sex with one of them before. He swallowed again, willing his voice to continue, and felt his voice deepen as he said, “He slid the curtain aside to see his lady clad only in a silk slip, and her erect nubs were second only to her expression of both shock and smile _._ ” 

Annette seemed unperturbed, only moving closer against him, and he paused for a second to ask, “Are you alright with this?”

“I know what sex is!” She leaned over the book to read what was about to come, and Ashe tried not to blush as he felt his heart trying to burst out of his ribcage. “Oh… that’s why you’re worried. I can read, if you want me to?”

Ashe had two thoughts in his mind at that moment. The first was how on earth Annette was staying so calm, and the second was how she was voluntarily wanting to read a work of… this sort out loud. He only nodded though, and she gave him a sly grin as she leaned her arms on his thigh and read off the pages in front of her.

“She beckoned him into the bed, where soon his body fell towards hers as they locked in a passionate embrace. His hand soon slid to her breast, and she moaned with appreciation as his other hand slipped under her clothing, gently stroking her aching slit. All the knight could comprehend as he touched her soft, warm body was her candlelight figure that he’d gaze upon at night, now wanting him. ‘Oh brave knight,’ she whispered to him in a haze of lust and awe, ‘I’ve thought about you accompanying me to my chambers many a time, but never did I imagine that you would touch me like this…’”

Ashe blushed, his mind painting a picture of himself, the strong knight, and a faceless maiden looking up at him pleadingly.

“He groaned, sliding his finger along her, and spoke, ‘Milady, I can barely contain my arousal, but why me of all the knights assigned to look after you?’ And she replied, ‘My dear knight, your mild manner always made me wonder what it would be like to see you come undone. If you would… would you make love to me?’ He paused, his duty at the forefront of his mind, until his lady leaned into him and whispered, ‘Please, Lance.’” Annette paused, reading over the passage, and Ashe swallowed dryly again as she continued, her voice deepening ever-so-slightly. “At the mention of his name, his true identity, he felt a wave of red-hot arousal shudder through him, and he moaned into her ear with a fiery passion as her hands slowly palmed his manhood.”

Ashe was quiet, and when Annette looked up at him with a strange look in her eye, he nodded. Her face betrayed a glimmer of something Ashe couldn’t place, and she turned back down to the page, poring through the prose as he tried to breathe deeply. It was a bit silly to feel so embarrassed, he thought to himself, but he was having quite a strong reaction as the knight named Lance tore through the princess’s clothes and began to have his way with her. Soon, he was aware that his erection was poking against the book quite painfully, and he clenched his fists, trying to quell the urge to touch himself. The book tilted upwards after a time, and he hoped Annette wouldn’t see as she flipped over the page, until she began tracing the words in the book as she described the princess’s soft nethers in explicit detail.

“The prose is quite purple, as Tomas would say,” Annette said after a while, giving him a grin. He grinned back, in slight pain and pleasure, and she raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright, Ashe?”

“Yeah! Yeah… just listening, you know?” Annette was always very transparent, Ashe thought to himself, but right now she seemed to be expressing an alarming juxtaposition of expressions, her eyes glinting and dimples trying to suppress a smile on her face, but her brow creased with anxiety and her cheeks going pink. “Are you alright?”

“Yes! I’ve never read erotica with someone else present, so I suppose I might look a bit worried…” She started tracing itinerant circles across the page, and Ashe bit his lip as he mulled over her words. Surely that had to be it. “It’s not weird, right?”

“Well… is it weird now?” Yes, his brain screamed to himself, but her sweet expression of pure innocence sent other signals to the rest of his body, other signals he’d rather she didn’t know about.

“Not really…” She looked down at the book, and then back up at him. “I’ll keep reading then?”

“Yeah, sure.” His mind was a fog, and all he could focus on was her voice spelling out those dirty words, the way the princess begged the knight to give her her release, and the knight obliging, losing control over his mind and tongue. Some of the words Ashe would never have said out loud, but Annette whispered them in erotic tones, making him tremble when she spoke of his ‘throbbing cock’ or ‘swollen manhood.’ If only she knew how swollen his own manhood truly was…

She paused again, at a point where the colour began to fill her cheeks, and she continued, cautiously. “Her wet folds felt even wetter as the knight thrusted into her, his hands coaxing indecent sounds from both her mouth and cunt.” Ashe was barely able to stifle his groan as her finger pressed a little bit harder on the page, and her tongue said that word, that word starting with c, that he would not repeat. “He could feel her tightening around him with want–” She pressed a little bit harder, back and forth across the word ‘want,’ “–and sensed the beginning of a delirious high, as his mind went blank and his body thrusted uncontrollably into his dear princess, his liege, his lover.” Ashe shut his eyes, and focused on the feeling of Annette’s voice and finger across the page as she continued, barely noticing that she wasn’t tracing under the words in each line any more. “His seed shot into her, and she cried out with pleasure as her own orgasm overcame her, both of them convulsing upon the other.”

“Ah…” Her voice was like verbal aphrodisiac, and he could feel himself stiffening to new heights, ones that he could only attain when touching himself. He opened his eyes and bit his lip immediately after uttering that one note of pleasure, and Annette looked up at him with her expression even harder to decipher.

“Have you ever read erotica before, Ashe?” The question hung in the air, and Ashe tried to steel himself, answer the question, not focus on Annette’s soft questioning voice, or the way her lips seemed ever so slightly puckered with interest, but his body betrayed him as he gave her a small smile.

“Um… not really…” Her expression didn’t seem to change too much, but she ran her finger across the page as he tried to reply, overwhelming his brain between the subtle pressure on his cock and the need to reply. “I… do know how things work, but I didn’t know… ah… I’ve never read it before…”

Annette giggled lightly, giving him a soft look. “It’s okay… I occasionally read it, and it usually… makes me a bit excited.” Her cheeks reddened, and Ashe could feel all the blood in his body rushing south as her eyelids lowered, looking up at him in a way that made his body heat up.

He had that picture from the book of himself as the knight seducing the princess, but now Annette’s face occupied that blank space, and it was her body he was ravishing, her body he was touching and pleasuring, her body beneath his, quaking with every touch. He tried to speak, but his tongue refused to co-operate, leaving him nodding, unable to talk, betraying every ounce of lust in his body through hooded eyes, mirroring her aroused expression.

Her voice got ever gentler as she continued, pressing a bit more on the book. “And sometimes at night, I… touch myself while I read it.” Oh fuck. Ashe throbbed under the book, and he could see it shift in his peripheral vision as he tried to nod, his mind conjuring up images of Annette, splayed out in bed, one hand on her book, the other on a puffy, sensitive slit. “And it feels really good.”

“Ah…” His voice was softer now, his body reacting to each word. He also felt really good, listening to her talking and feeling his body melt into her every word. Something carnal was burning below the surface of his skin though, and as his erection throbbed against the hardcover of the book, he wondered why he hadn’t looked through the book first before giving it to Annette to read with him. These sorts of feelings were dangerous, even though she seemed to be feeling similarly to him. He had to be decent towards her.

“I like reading stories of knights who can’t help but give up their noble impulses,” she whispered, eyes flitting down to the shifting pages below her, which Ashe prayed she wouldn’t think too hard about. “Seeing them come undone with each temptation…”

She was a temptation, Ashe thought to himself, and if he had the chutzpah at all like the knights in the stories, he’d start to seduce her slowly, running his hands over her body and whispering deeply in her ear. Alas, he was not, and between his voice ever-softening and his paralysing arousal he was going to have to rub this one out in his quarters.

Her hands rubbed the book, and Ashe couldn’t think as to why she would do so, but he could tilt his head back against the bookshelf and pretend he was listening instead of wishing her hands didn’t have such a thick impediment between them and his member. 

They were quiet, save for Ashe’s breaths coming in quick and fast as his manhood grew steadily more sensitive, until Annette leaned up to his ear, and whispered gently into his ear, “If you want, we can move to your quarters? You look really tired…”

A dangerous suggestion, he realised, as he heard tones of arousal littered throughout her speech. “I can stay awake,” he said quickly, trying desperately to keep his face neutral as her hand caressed the book. “It’s alright, don’t worry on my account. You can keep reading if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Her voice was scarcely louder than the flap of a butterfly’s wings, but it sent a wave of heat through Ashe.

“If- If you want to…”

She kept her head close to his shoulder, and whispered words that didn’t sound as if they came off the page into his ear as her hand traced patterns that definitely weren’t the lines she was reading. “He loved the feeling of emptying himself inside her, of sowing his seed into the woman he felt such amorousness towards. He pulled out, manhood sensitive, but the princess got onto her knees and he felt himself harden again as she touched the tip of his cock.” Her hand rubbed the book, and Ashe involuntarily groaned as he could feel himself harden more than he’d ever been aware of before. He felt a weight leave his shoulder, and opened his eyes to see Annette moving in front of him, onto her knees. Oh, Goddess help him…

“She so desperately wanted to lick the last little bits of his seed off him, but she wanted to make him come again too…” She moved the book off his lap, and Ashe felt his head lift off his body as he realised she could see the burgeoning tent in his trousers. “And he looked so big…”

She’s not reading anymore, was Ashe’s first (somewhat thick) thought, so how does she know how it goes? His second thought however was that this made no sense with what she’d just said, but by the time his third thought came to mind, that perhaps, maybe, she was attempting to seduce him, her lips kissed the tip of the tent and Ashe groaned, a bit louder than before.

“She wanted nothing more than to undress him, suck on his cock and make him feel good,” Annette whispered, laying another kiss on him, and Ashe groaned again.

“’Nette… Ahh…”

“She’d had her eye on him for so long, and she couldn’t stop herself from at least running her face up his length.” Her cheek soon rubbed up against his member, and Ashe could barely contain himself as his mouth began to emit noises of pleasure as her cheek rubbed up and down his length.

“Ahh… ‘Nette… ‘Nette…” He’d never had someone touch him there aside from himself, and the feeling of her soft cheek on his hard-on was… incredible.

“And as he called out her name, she wanted to do nothing more than suck his cock.” She looked up at him, and Ashe felt himself sweat with pleasure. “Are you enjoying the story so far?”

“Ahh… ‘Nette, I love it…” His hands strayed to the button on his trousers, and Annette giggled.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Her hand slipped around his cock, and he moaned.

“Please…” He undid the button, and grabbed at his shirt, trying to find something to hold onto as Annette sent wave after wave of pleasure through him, hand going up and down.

“Have you ever been touched like this before?” She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he tried to think of words that weren’t begging her to kiss his head again.

“N-no… but you can touch me more if you want?” She giggled, and he smiled at her weakly, loving the feeling of her hands. Soon, she unzipped him, and pulled down his trousers enough for his erection to pop out, his smallclothes barely covering his cock.

“Mmm…” Annette started stroking him over his smallclothes as she continued softly, “She could barely control herself as she looked at his cock throbbing against her hand, and…” She looked up at Ashe, and smiled a little bit as she moved his smallclothes off his member. “Ah… Ashe, I can’t wait…”

Ashe could barely nod before her mouth was on him, and soon he had his hands holding back her hair as she sucked on him, up and down, making him throb in her mouth with each stroke. He was moaning loudly, thankful that nobody else was in the library, and involuntarily thrust into Annette’s mouth as she took him deeper and deeper. His hands soon enmeshed themselves into her hair, and he kicked off his trousers as her hands started stroking his thighs. He could feel himself swelling, feeling as if he was about to burst, but it wasn’t until Annette’s hands started stroking his balls that he realised he was dangerous close to coming.

“’Nette, ‘Nette, ahhh…” He gently pulled her off his cock, and she looked up at him worriedly. “I’m so close… I don’t know if you want me to but…”

“I want to make you come,” she said softly, giving him a big smile, hands starting to stroke him up and down. “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time…”

“Then please… please, I don’t know how long I can cope for…” Annette’s lips went back onto his cock, and he groaned with each inch that went into her mouth, until he felt the telltale tightness of the back of her throat. “Ahhhh… ‘Nette… that’s so… ungh…”

Her mouth felt so good on him, he thought as she sucked up and down his length, and he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. Once she’d taken him into her throat and started to make little noises on it, Ashe groaned, and started thrusting into her mouth again. He was so close, he could feel it, just over that ridge…

She didn’t stop, and soon he was in a world of wet ecstasy, hot, silky sensations against his mouth and across his cock, his balls, everything in his body. Her mouth felt so _good_ on him, and each shot of cum from his cock seemed to only make her throat that much tighter, that much wetter, that much slicker along him.

“’Nette… fuck…” He couldn’t hold back his swears, nor the streams of cum, and as he finally stopped he felt the echoes of various uncouth words in his mouth. “Annette…”

“Mmm?” She looked up at him, and Ashe felt himself hardening again as he saw her mouth dripping with cum. She swallowed, and Ashe groaned, hand going down to his very wet cock.

“That felt so good…” He gave her a warm look, the corners of his eyes and mouth upturned, and she gave him a big beam back, a drop of cum slipping down her chin.

“Hehe!” She moved up closer to him, body against his, and rested her head on his chest. “The knight in the story reminded me a lot of you, I guess…”

“Did you… want to do this before I brought the book here?” Ashe shut his eyes, content with the feeling of her on him, and she giggled.

“Not like this, but… you seemed to like what was happening in the book, and I was trying to flirt with you a little bit…” Ashe nodded, realising her pressure on the book wasn’t an accident, and sighed as her hand crossed his cock again. “If you want to go for more, I’d be happy to…”

“Ahh…” He groaned, and sighed. “I don’t know how I’d be able to keep going… I feel really sensitive…” He felt movement next to him, but shut his eyes as she started to jerk him off, and then opened them abruptly as he felt a wetness at the tip of his cock. “Ah!”

“Sorry!” Annette moved to move off him, but Ashe pulled her back on.

“Please…” He knew he was burning, fueled by an unrelenting arousal, but as Annette sat on top of him, letting him sink into her burning hot snatch, he began to gasp as if he was on fire. “Annette, fuck, ahh…”

She sat herself entirely on him, and he sighed as he felt her squeeze and release on him. “You’re really big…” She stroked his balls again, and Ashe could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as he started to rock his hips against her, and she bounced back against him, starting a rhythm. Each bounce only fueled the fire inside Ashe, and he could feel himself hardening with each thrust as Annette got wetter and wetter.

“You’re so… soft…” It was getting harder and harder to think, harder and harder to move, but he kept going, willing the fog in his mind to lift. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes…” Annette was quiet, and while Ashe knew it was normal (thanks Sylvain), it only heightened each gasp that came from her mouth. He was groaning however, but each sound made Annette move a bit harder, a bit faster. It wasn’t until his cockhead had slid against the side of her soft insides that she let out a little “Ah!” which sent Ashe into stratospheric amounts of pleasure. He kept rubbing against it, and soon Annette was starting to tremble, not able to bounce as hard as she was.

“Is that good?” Ashe asked, using a hand to slide down to her privates, to her clitoris, which was just as tiny as she was. He rubbed a finger lightly over it, and she groaned.

“Y-yes… A-A-A-Ashe…” Another cry, and Ashe kept up both his touches and his cock’s rubbing. Soon, he could feel her legs tense against his, and he could feel her starting to breathe deeper. He sped up his finger on her clit, making her eyes squeeze shut, and as his head slipped against that spot again, her hand quickly shot up to her mouth to cover her moan. Ashe groaned, loving the sound of her muffled cries, and soon, with her body freezing and head tilted back, he realised she was coming. There was the softest of cries through her covered mouth, and he rubbed her clit faster, wettening it with the juices squeezing out past his cock, which made her squeal even harder. 

When she could finally open her eyes, Ashe looked into her eyes and saw her pupils dilate as she looked at him. “’Nette, Goddess… You’re so beautiful when you come…”

She blushed, and rocked her hips gently against him. “It felt so good…”

“Would you mind if I went a bit harder?” She smiled, and he nodded. “Okay… Please tell me if it’s not okay, okay?”

“Of course…” Annette gave him a smile, and began to bounce on him again. They returned to their earlier rhythm, but this time, the fire across Ashe’s loins was intense, fiery, and hard to ignore. Every thrust sent stars across his vision, and when he realised he was going to come, he quickly leaned in and kissed Annette. Their kiss was messy, awkward, and their teeth did clink, but soon he slipped his tongue into her mouth and things progressed much more smoothly from there. His mind went blank, and he moaned into Annette’s mouth as he felt come erupt from his cock, shot after shot landing high up in Annette’s insides. She squeezed her legs together, and deepened the kiss as much as she could while Ashe gently writhed against her.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Ashe felt exhaustion coat his mind as he pulled away and whispered, “Annette…”

“Ashe…” Her voice mirrored the arousal in his voice, and he smiled as he pulled his very soft, very tired cock from inside her. “Can we do this again some day?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we?” Ashe brushed her hair out of the sides of her face, and she giggled.

“I dunno… I guess I just want to make sure you like me.”

“I love you–” Ashe said, before realising exactly what he’d said, “– I mean!”

“I get it,” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love you too.”

Their cheeks were both bright red, but they sat in the library for a while, kissing, experimenting with touches, and then getting up to go to dinner finally. Ashe caught Annette as she wobbled from side to side, and as soon as he’d wiped away all the juices running down the sides of their legs, they left for the dining hall, leaving the ornate red book sitting on the floor. It would not have been an issue, except that Marianne had gone to the library that night to study her faith in preparation for a class examination the next day, and that little red book caught her eye. After finishing her study, she took the red book, and took it to her room for a bit of night-time reading to try and help herself get to sleep after the past night of noisy copulation from the other dormitories. Or at least, that was the plan…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, and remember to stay hydrated!
> 
> (also sorry about the cliffhanger with Marianne, promise I'll write something soon!)


End file.
